Hulk versus Aliens
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when Thanos wants to conquer Protheus, causes a Xenomoprh civil war and the purpose of the Hulk? Hulk make good bug crusher, Hulk smash Xenomorphs of all shapes and sizes!
1. Before Emperor Thanos

Hulk versus Aliens

Chapter 1: Before Emperor Thanos

A certain Bruce Banner finds himself captive on some sort of a ship in the middle of outer space, as he wakes up, he notices a tall figure in front of him.

"So, this is the mighty Bruce Banner, a.k.a. The Hulk?" asked the figure.

"Who, who are you?" asked Bruce.

"Who am I, who am I?!" roared the figure at his face revealing to be none other than Thanos, "I am Emperor Thanos!"

"This is the subject that our Predator friends have retrieved" said Nebula as she came in, "we have a treaty with them."

"I got an infestation of these pesky bugs on one of my planets, these Predators were asking way too much of a high price for me to handle them" said Thanos.

"I could have squashed them all for you" said Ronan.

"And for what purpose would you want to prove me for that boy?" asked Thanos to Ronan.

"Please, let me go, let me go back to Earth, you don't understand what the Hulk is capable of" said Bruce.

"Oh, I am pretty sure what the Hulk is indeed capable of" laughed Thanos as he snapped his fingers of the Hulk being in action on Earth from fighting Thor and other fellow Avengers to fighting villains on Earth, "you got what it takes to be my exterminator."

"W-W-What do you want the Hulk to do?" asked Bruce.

Suddenly another image popped up of a large Alien creature that even spooked Bruce.

"What is that thing?!" cried Bruce.

"It's what the Hulk will smash" laughed Thanos, "and he likes smashing doesn't he?"

Thanos ends up snapping his finger which signals Ronan to take Bruce from his chains.

"Put him in the teleportation area" said Thanos, "give him a few lessons to make him turn green."

"No, wait, wait, please, please don't send me away!" cried Bruce.

Meanwhile on Earth, Bruce Banner had indeed gone missing and the Avengers couldn't find him anywhere, Wolverine was hired by them to sniff out where he could have gone.

"Nothing here" said Wolverine as he sniffed the air to which he began to move onto the next room.

"Friend Banner couldn't have just gotten up and walked away" said Thor.

"Don't worry, we'll find him" said Wolverine.

Wolverine then began to search the garden area, as he continued to sniff, he headed out and noticed something was odd with some grass.

"Something isn't right" said Wolverine, "it's as if almost a ship came in and abducted someone."

"But who'd want to abduct friend Banner?" asked Thor.

"I don't know who, but maybe I can get Nick Fury to find someone to help us search off this planet to find him" continued Wolverine.

Wolverine eventually heads to the helicarrier where he meets up with Havok whom agrees to help out in the search for the Hulk. Nick Fury ends up greeting the two.

"I have received word from Star-Lord that he can be your guide through the galaxy" said Nick Fury.

"You sure this guy can help us find the Hulk, he could be anywhere in the galaxy and I mean anywhere" said Wolverine.

"Don't worry, Star-Lord will have everything under control" said Nick Fury.

Soon Star-Lord arrives with the rest of his crew.

"About time" said Nick Fury.

"What is this search and rescue mission that we're on?" asked Rocket.

"We're trying to find a friend that we think may have been abducted" said Wolverine.

"And who'd that be?" asked Rocket.

"The Hulk" continued Havok.

"What kind of a name is that, he should have called himself Tiny to make his foes laugh before seeing something that big" laughed Rocket.

"This is what he looks like in Hulk form" said Wolverine as he showed a picture to Rocket and the others.

"Now what on Earth could someone want to use something like him for?" asked Gamora.

The scene ends up switching back to Ronan as he shoves Bruce down to a transporation area on the ship.

"Please, you don't understand, you don't want to wake the Hulk" said Bruce.

"Begging won't help" said Ronan as he smacks Bruce with his elbows.

Ronan ends up doing a few combos on poor Bruce, until he could see Bruce getting angry by the minute which he ends up rushing out of the area before sealing the doors where Bruce Banner suddenly transforms himself into the Hulk.

"Hulk smash weird man who hit Hulk!" roared Hulk as he was banging on the door.

"But you don't want to smash me" said Ronan, "I simply did my part of the deal, however you'll get plenty of things to smash on the planet you're going to be on."

"What is weird man talking about?" asked Hulk.

Soon Thanos instructed those on the ship to input the coordinates, where the Hulk was teleportated to a lone planet-Protheus that Thanos himself controlled. Hulk immediately gives a loud roar as he lands on the planet.

"He's down there now" said Nebula.

"Excellent, let the bug extermination begin" laughed Thanos.

For the Hulk, he ends up moving into the jungle on the planet Proteus not aware of the dangerous Alien Xenomorphs on the planet itself.


	2. Xenomorph Civil War

Chapter 2: Xenomorph Civil War

Hulk was on Proteus, he headed down into the deep swampy jungle to search for his first targets. However, the Xenomorphs were fighting each other, the black Xenomorphs were fighting blue, red and orange Xenomorphs, yet as the Hulk gaved through the bushes he did not care which ones he'd fight. The black Xenomorphs had already defeated and eaten some of their orange and blue counterparts.

"Hulk, smash!" roared Hulk as he began to charge right through.

The black Xenomorphs were shocked to see the Hulk as they had never encountered a creature like the Hulk before. Hulk ended up grabbing one of the heads of the black Xenomorphs and smashed it right to the ground where it plattered all over the place. One of the larger black Xenomorphs stuck out its multiple faces via its tongue at the Hulk whom ended up respawning by grabbing the smallest face.

"Hulk no afraid of silly creature with multiple faces" said Hulk.

The poor black Xenomorph was grabbed by the tongue and swung around by the Hulk as he tossed them pummeling against the other Xenomorphs, including the rival blue, red and orange ones. Thanos whom was observing the Hulk and his deeds was amazed by it.

"Amazing, he grabbed its tongue" laughed Thanos.

"You do enjoy this as entertainment don't you?" asked Nebula.

"Of course I do dear daughter" continued Thanos, "we'll see what the Hulk would do next with these Xenomorphs, you can learn a lot from him Ronan."

"Uh, yes I can" said Ronan whom was reucatant to praise the Hulk.

Back on Protheus, the Hulk just punched an orange Xenomorph as he tried to charge at him.

"Funny orange alien no threat to Hulk!" laughed Hulk.

While the Hulk was busy, Star-Lord was leading the search party for the Hulk, Wolverine was sniffing the air giving directions on where the Hulk could have gone.

"That ship took him over there" said Wolverine as he pointed outside the solar system.

"Don't worry, we'll find your friend" said Star-Lord.

Star-Lord ends up putting his ship to hyperdrive and speeds off, meanwhile, the Hulk continued to smash more Xenomorphs as he didn't even care what kinds of Xenomorphs he was smashing.

"Hulk smash!" roared the Hulk.

Soon a big red Xenomorph ran toward the Hulk and grabbed the Hulk's skull where it body slammed the Hulk and his face right onto the ground. It then roared at the Hulk, roaring right into his ear. But that didn't stop the mighty Hulk as he gathered his strength, he got up and smacked the red large Xenomorph.

"Hulk no like eating dirt, but maybe Hulk can make show you what it's like!" roared the Hulk.

The Hulk grabbed some dirt and tossed it into the direction of the large red Xenomorph, it shrieked as it couldn't see, then the Hulk leaped and began to pound the red large Xenomorph with his fists. That gave quite some pleasure to Thanos who saw the carnage below.

"Ah, yes the Hulk looks very promising!" laughed Thanos, "Tearing those pesky Xenomorphs!"

"He's pummeling that one pretty good" said Nebula.

"Yes he is daughter" laughed Thanos.

For Star-Lord and the others, they were still tracking the ship that had carried off the Hulk, a few hours later they had reached deep space and nothing.

"Uh, I thought it was here" said Wolverine.

"Hey, can we go back and drop off these two?" asked Rocket referring to Wolverine and Havok.

"I am Groot" nodded Groot in agreeing with Rocket.

"I agree this is a wild goose chase" added Drax.

"We're not going back until we have the Hulk with us" said Wolverine.

Soon Star-Lord's ship ends up bumping into an object, revealing to be a Predator ship.

"Hmm, Predators" said Gamora.

"I think if I board their ship and interrogate their leader, I can find out where the Hulk went" said Wolverine.

"Well, you're going to need some help with that" said Rocket.

"Here, here" added Drax.

"I am Groot" added Groot.

"Okay, uh one problem they out number us" said Gamora.

"I've taken on bigger numbers before" said Wolverine as he readied his claws.

Star-Lord's spaceship soon docked with the Predator ship, as the Predators came storming into the ship, Gamora along with Star-Lord ambushed them knocking them out cold.

"Hey that was easy, I thought they were hunters" said Star-Lord.

"We'll find their leader" said Wolverine as he started to sniff around.

Wolverine along with Havok, Drax, Rocket and Groot headed into the main Predator ship hoping to get some answers. For the head Predator onboard, he wasn't too happy as he noticed the guards were not responding. He ended up making some clicking noises to his comrades to go search for the intruders on his ship.

"We need to go up a level" said Wolverine to the others.

"Interrogating a Predator, ha, would love to see that" laughed Rocket.

"I am Groot" said Groot.

As they continued to move, the Predators whom were invisible were waiting for an ambush against them.


	3. Interrogating the Predator Leader

Chapter 3: Interrogating the Predator Leader

Wolverine sniffed the air in the Predator ship as he and the others were searching for the Predator leader.

"He's close by, he has a very distinctive smell" said Wolverine.

"Gross, you can sniff them out?" asked Rocket.

"I can already sniff you if you got yourself lost, or if I wanted to find you myself" continued Wolverine.

"I am Groot" said Groot.

"He wants to know if you can sniff trees like him" continued Rocket.

"I can" continued Wolverine as they continued to search for the Predator leader.

For the Predators themselves, they were invisible hoping for an ambush, for the Predator leader himself he was purposely putting himself out as bait. He sat in his chair waiting for them to approach which they did just that.

"Okay, I think this might be a trap" said Havok, "I mean he wouldn't want to get captured on purpose."

"I think you might be right" said Drax as he could feel some sort of a presence was watching them.

"Allow me" said Wolverine.

Wolverine leaped from his position onto the captain's chair where the captain himself was sitting.

"Alright bub, you're going to tell me where you sent the Hulk to" said Wolverine as he took out his claws.

Suddenly weapons were drawn everywhere a the entire Predator crew had armed themselves.

"Oh great, this is a trap" said Rocket.

"So, you are friends with the green one that we abducted in his human form" said the Predator leader.

"You can talk?" asked Wolverine.

"Telepathetically speaking" continued the Predator leader.

The Predator leader pushed Wolverine off of him.

"I am very well prepared to tell you where I sent your friend, the only price is that you'll have to fight me for it" continued the Predator leader.

"Sounds fair" said Wolverine.

"Just you and me, not my comrades and yours" continued the Predator leader.

While Wolverine was preparing to fight, back on Protheus, the Hulk had just smashed his way through a blue Xenomorph hive. Literally speaking, after all the blue Xenomorphs like their other colored counterparts saw him as an invader and had been attacking him throughout the jungle. First, the blue Xenomorphs thought they could send their facehuggers attaching themselves to the Hulk as their eggs hatched.

"Stupid crab creatures, Hulk no want to kiss!" cried the Hulk as he tossed them on the ground and squashed them like bugs.

Suddenly some blue Xenomorph drones spotted the Hulk.

"These must be your babies, your babies attacked the Hulk, not like cute babies are supposed to be!" roared the Hulk.

The blue drone Xenomorphs didn't understand what the Hulk was saying and simply charged at him, the Hulk quickly made quick work of them by literally punching the lights out of each one of them that tried to charge at him. That quickly impressed Thanos who watched the battle from a safe distance.

"Hazah!" laughed Thanos, "That's what I'd like to see, the Hulk taking care of my business!"

"It'd have been wise if we settled this ourselves" said Ronan.

"And lose our men to those vile creatures?" asked Thanos, "That's an expense I am not willing to take."

"Father is right" continued Nebula.

"Yes, yes, daughter has the right point of view, unlike you boy" continued Thanos.

Meanwhile back on Protheus, the Hulk was just finished smashing the blue Xenomorph drones, suddenly a few larger blue Xenomorphs appeared, larger than the ones he already crushed.

"So, you want to be smashed by Hulk too, well, Hulk may just do just that" laughed the Hulk as he cracked his knuckles.

Hulk charged at full speed and managed to grab the head of a large blue Xenomorph, he easily slammed it to the ground, as another large blue Xenomorph came running toward the Hulk, the Hulk simply punched its lights out.

"Hulk believes it was rude to disrupt Hulk while Hulk was enjoying his smashing!" roared the Hulk.

The Hulk made quick work of the other large blue Xenomorphs, as he headed to the main area of the hive, he could tell this part was different, suddenly an extremely large blue Xenmorph came right down which was the Blue Queen. It gazed at the Hulk, wondering how could something like him take on her and those in her hive let alone her rival counterparts.

"So, you must be head of this place, Hulk wouldn't mind smashing you a bit" said the Hulk.

The Blue Queen Xenomorph glared at the Hulk and gave a loud roar right in his face.

"Hulk can yell in someone's face too!" roared the Hulk as he roared right back at her.

While the Blue Queen Xenomorph was gearing up for a fight, Wolverine was also gearing up for a fight with the Predator leader.


	4. Where is the Hulk?

Chapter 4: Where is the Hulk?

On planet Protheus, a battle was waging between the Hulk and the Blue Queen Xenomorph, on the Predator ship, the battle between Wolverine and the Predator leader was waging.

"You're quite a skilled warrior" said the Predator leader as they were circling each other.

"I'm better than you think" laughed Wolverine.

The Predator leader lunged at Wolverine, yet he was able to dodge the attack, he then sliced the Predator leader with his claw injuring him.

"My, you are quite a warrior" laughed the Predator leader, "I've never fought against someone like you before."

"Where is the Hulk?" asked Wolverine.

"We sent him off to Thanos, he claimed he had an infestation problem on Protheus, a planet he controlled, he tried to cause a civil war in the hopes of getting rid of the Xenomorph aliens down there by abducting other species and sending them down there. That didn't turn out so well as he had hoped, so he decided to hire us to bring him the Hulk, your friend Bruce Banner."

"Give us the coordinates for Protheus" said Wolverine.

"Just one more round and I'll give them to you" laughed the Predator as he prepared for another fight.

While Wolverine continued to fight the Predator leader, back on Protheus, the Blue Queen Xenomorph was knocked down to the ground, where Hulk ended up leaping on the Blue Queen Xenomorph and gave her quite a pummeling.

"Big alien blue bug no threat to Hulk" laughed Hulk.

Suddenly Blue Queen rivals showed up noticing the royalty to the throne has been dethroned by the Hulk.

"So, more blue bugs want piece of Hulk, Hulk tear them up a piece" laughed the Hulk.

Hulk charged at full speed and smacked each Blue Queen Xenomorph rival to the ground, he then grabbed some rocks nearby and started to toss them at the Blue Xenomorphs. After finishing them all off, he then hopped away not realizing he was being tracked by some Black Xenomorphs who noticed that the Hulk just took out their main competition on Protheus. Hulk continued to go through the jungle until some Orange Xenomorphs ambushed him. Some of them begant o spit acid at him.

"Hulk no like people who spit too much!" cried the Hulk.

The Hulk gave a loud roar and charged at the Orange Xenomorphs that attacked him, he pummeled each one that came right at him. Some of them tried to use their claws on the Hulk, yet that didn't stop him at all. The Hulk kept on punching each one of them, knocking them out cold. Thanos who was still observing this was thrilled.

"Go Hulk, go!" laughed Thanos, "Crush them, crush them, crush them for me!"

"This is rather annoying to see a creature like him do our work" said Ronan.

"Enough of this boy, it'd have been very expensive for us to send down our forces to crush them" continued Thanos.

"Father is right" added Nebula.

"Thank you again daughter" continued Thanos.

Meanwhile back on the Predator ship, the Predator leader ended up failing to defeat Wolverine.

"Okay, here are the coordinates" laughed theh Predator leader, "that was some good fighting skills."

"Come on, let's get out of here" said Wolverine to the others.

"About time" said Rocket.

"I agree" added Drax.

"I am Groot" added Groot.

As they headed back for the ship, Star-Lord began to start its engines and headed off, Thanos was still unaware that Wolverine was going to track down the Hulk.

"The Hulk should have everything done in a few months" laughed Thanos, "at the rate he's attacking hives down there, nothing can stop him."

"I am hoping for that father" added Nebula.

Ronan grumbled as he stormed out of the throne room not liking this one bit, as he was heading for the communication room, an office rushed toward Ronan.

"Sir, there is a ship approaching the area, should we warn the Emperor?" asked the officer.

Ronan thought for a moment that it might be the Hulk's friends from Earth trying to find him.

"No, let the ship land" laughed Ronan.

Indeed it was a deceptive move on Ronan's part in the hopes of embarrassing his father and stopping the Hulk and his carnage on Protheus. On the ship, the others noticed Thanos and his ship was nearby.

"Great, there's Thanos' ship" sighed Gamora.

"I'd be glad to crush him" said Drax.

"That's going to be for another day" said Rocket.

"The Hulk is somewhere on that planet, I know it" said Wolverine.

"Say isn't that the planet with the crazy creatures that burst out of people's stomachs?" asked Star-Lord.

"Uh, don't remind us about that" said Havok.

"I bet the Hulk is crushing them right now" laughed Rocket.

Indeed, the Hulk was doing just that, some more Orange Xenomorphs that ambushed him were getting the beating of a life time.

"No more threat to Hulk" laughed Hulk.

Suddenly a large Black Xenomorph loomed right over him and saliva began to drip down from its mouth onto the Hulk.

"Hulk no like it when someone drolls on Hulk!" roared the Hulk.

Hulk charged at the Black Xenomorph and gave it such a punch, that it flew several feet tumbling against some other Black Xenomorphs.

"Ha, not so tough" laughed the Hulk.

As Hulk charged at the Black Xenomorphs, he was receiving the attention of some more Xenomorphs in the area, Brown Xenomorphs that were just as powerful as their Black counterparts were heading into the area.


	5. Onto Protheus

Chapter 5: Onto Protheus

While Star-Lord and the others were heading toward Protheus, back on Protheus, the Hulk was smashing his fists against some Black Xenomorphs whom had tried to ambush him earlier.

"Hulk no like no one sneaking arould Hulk!" roared Hulk at the dead Black Xenomorphs.

Soon some Brown Xenomorphs in the bushes came right on out with their claws aiming at the Hulk. The Hulk was able to grab some mud and toss it at some of the Brown Xenomorphs.

"Since you play dirty with Hulk, Hulk will play dirty with you!" laughed the Hulk.

The Hulk charged full speed and began to smash the Brown Xenomorphs whom were coming his way, they just kept on coming as Thanos was very pleased with the Hulk's progress.

"Daughter, how long will it be before the Hulk has destroyed the Xenomorph species from this planet?" asked Thanos.

"Our technicians' calculate it'd take another possible two days" continued Nebula.

"That quickly, hmm, the Hulk is pretty cheap" laughed Thanos.

While Thanos was enjoying watching the Hulk's destruction on Protheus, Ronan had secretly intercepted Star-Lord and the others whom were on tehir way to Protheus.

"We're getting a message" said Gamora.

Soon Ronan's face appeared on the computer screen as he was purposely going to let Star-Lord and the others land on Protheus.

"Ronan, what the heck!" cried Rocket.

"Relax" continued Ronan, "I am only doing this to embarrass my father, you see the Hulk is making a fool out of me as a warrior."

"No duh, you were already like that before he even showed up" laughed Rocket.

"Enough you weird creature" said Ronan, "I am going to keep Thanos at bay long enough for you to grab the Hulk."

"That's an interesting proposal" continued Wolverine.

Ronan then turns off the communicator and heads off to distract Thanos, while Star-Lord and the others discuss Ronan and his odd behavior.

"This is not normal behavior" continued Drax who didn't trust Ronan.

"I know what you mean, has to be some sort of a trap" continued Gamora.

"I am Groot" continued Groot.

"Trap or no trap, the Hulk is on that planet, we're going to need everyone here to subdue him and take him back to Earth" continued Wolverine.

"Okay, I'm in, I always wanted to beat down the Hulk" laughed Rocket.

"I am Groot" added Groot.

"Yes, the Hulk is a formidable foe" laughed Drax.

"I can use my powers to help subdue the Hulk" said Havok.

"Good, we'll just need a plan to get the Hulk" continued Wolverine.

Meanwhile on Protheus, the Hulk was finishing off some Brown Xenomorphs, he then continued to venture throughout the jungle searching for anything he could crush in his way. More Brown Xenomorphs were still examining the Hulk from a safe distance and were scattering about hoping to initiate a better ambush than the last one. For the Hulk, he was hungry after destroying those Xenomorphs, he found some nice berries and bgan to eat them. Everything was a bit quiet, a bit too quiet as the Hulk was looking around hoping that nothing would disturb him, however he could sense something was going to pounce on him, from the tree tops above, a Brown Xenomorph tried to leap using its claws, the Hulk simply took a fallen tree branch and smacked it like a ball across the jungle.

"Home run for Hulk!" laughed the Hulk.

But this ended up sparking an attack from the other Brown Xenomorphs whom then pounced on the Hulk, the Hulk then began to pummel each on eof them that came running toward him. He smashed one that came just inches from him, another one came from behind, which the Hulk then grabbed and tossed at the other Brown Xenomorphs.

"Hulk no like leap frog play!" roared the Hulk.

For Star-Lord, he ended up guiding his ship onto Protheus which the others on the ship began to head out.

"Okay, if we stick together, we should be able to fight these creatures" said Wolverine.

"Good idea" said Gamora.

"Uh, I hate the idea of one of these creatures bursting out of one of our stomaches!" cried Rocket.

"I am Groot" said Groot.

"What, you don't have to worry about that, you're just a talking tree" said Rocket to Groot.

"I am Groot" replied Groot whom then felt relieved.

For Thanos who was observing everything, he felt something was odd as the cameras were trying to gear on a strange ship, it was just then that Ronan popped right on in.

"Ah yes, there you are" said Ronan to Thanos.

"What is this game you are going to try to play with me now boy?" asked Thanos.

"Nothing, nothing at all" continued Ronan who was trying to distract Thanos from the cameras.

"You better bring in some important news on why I should be disrupted" continued Thanos.

"Oh but it is" continued Ronan.

"Well, spell it out then" continued Thanos who wasn't pleased with this disruption, "I want to get back to the cameras to watch the Hulk causing more destruction!"

Nebula also was impatient with Ronan disrupting her father as Ronan was doing his best to give time for Wolverine, Star-Lord and the others to search for the Hulk on Protheus, they were already running into a few obstacles, namely the Xenomorphs of various shapes and sizes running after them.


	6. Hulk versus the Gang

Chapter 6: Hulk versus the Gang

Star-Lord had landed his ship in Protheus with Thanos still unaware of their presence.

"Okay, first thing is first, I think it'd be better if we stick together" said Wolverine.

"Well that's a relief, then none of those chest bursting aliens would come out of our stomachs" said Rocket.

"I think that's a good idea" said Havok.

As everyone got out of the ship, Wolverine sniffed the air and pointed in a direction.

"He's that way" said Wolverine.

"Yea, go get him boy, that's a good boy!" laughed Rocket whom was making fun of Wolverine.

"Don't push it" said Wolverine.

Meanwhile for the Hulk, the Hulk had just finished smashing the Brown Xenomorphs that had attacked him earlier.

"Hulk finally finished with them" laughed Hulk.

Hulk then began to hop off away into the jungle not knowing Wolverine and the others were searching for him. As he came to a lake where he could get a drink of water, he looked around to see if there were any threats of anymore Xenomorphs before taking a drink. So the Hulk used his hands to drink from the lake.

"Hulk finds this relaxing" laughed the Hulk.

He then sat down trying to relax for awhile, but within the bushes a Red Xenomorph was watching him. The Red Xenomorph wasn't happy that the Hulk had earlier clobbered his comrades nor wasn't pleased when the Hulk ended up smashing some of its eggs. For the Hulk, he could hear heavy breathing nearby.

"Is someone there, come show yourself to Hulk!" roared the Hulk.

The Red Xenomorph leaped right out of the bushes and pounced on the Hulk. It had the Hulk pinned down for the first time, the Hulk was unable to move or push the Xenomorph up. It breathed heavily upon the Hulk and then roared right in his face.

"So you want yelling contests, Hulk can do that like this!" roared the Hulk as he roare right back.

But that didn't intintimidate the Red Xenomorph, it ended up using its claw against the Hulk, yet the Hulk soon was able to break free.

"Hulk demands fair fight!" roared the Hulk.

The Red Xenomorph soon charged at the Hulk with the Hulk doing the same. Both the Red Xenomorph and the Hulk clashed with each other for Wolverine and the others, they ended up running into a group of Orange Xenomorphs.

"Run!" cried Rocket as he was riding on Groot.

"I am Groot!" cried Groot.

"What do you think we're trying to do?!" cried Star-Lord.

The Orange Xenomorphs came right after them, Gamora was able to use her sword to fight them back with Drax and Star-Lord backing her up. Havok ended up using his sonic wave power to push them back.

"Come on, the Hulk is near by!" cried Wolverine.

As Wolverine and the others arrived after pushing back the Orange Xenomorphs, the Hulk was fighting a battle where the Red Xenomorph was losing pretty badly.

"Ouch, poor thing" said Havok.

"Yea, I feel sorry for it" laughed Rocket as he noticed how the Hulk was giving the Red Xenomorph a good beating.

"Hulk no like it when strange red creature tries to disrupt Hulk while trying to relax!" roared the Hulk as he finished smashing it to the ground.

"Time to go Hulk" said Wolverine.

"How did you get here?" asked the Hulk as he turned and noticed Wolverine.

"Come on, just come with us so that we don't have to worry about those chest bursting aliens!" cried Rocket.

"What's the strange raccoon talking about, Hulk no afraid of no creatures like that" continued the Hulk.

"Listen, just get in my ship" said Star-Lord.

"What if Hulk no want to get into your ship?" asked the Hulk.

"Well then, I think those are fighting words" laughed Drax.

"I am Groot!" roared Groot.

"So, you try to put Hulk on your tiny puny ship" said Hulk, "well Hulk isn't going, because Hulk doesn't like being told what to do! And Hulk doesn't like it when his fun is disrupted!"

"You call being on this horrible planet fun?" asked Gamora.

"No more talk, Hulk demands Hulk stays!" roared the Hulk.

"And we say otherwise" replied Wolverine as he got out his claws.

The Hulk made his first charge, he ended up charging hoping to hit Wolverine, but Groot ended up standing in his path. With one good punch, the Hulk sent Groot flying up in the air and crashing against some trees.

"Hey, don't try to make Groot hurt his family relatives like that!" cried Rocket.

Rocket then used his jetpack and charged at the Hulk, he ended up using his blasters at him that sent Hulk crashing right to the ground.

"Come on, let's move in and subdue him" said Havok as he led the others.

Yet for the rest they were unaware of the Hulk wasn't finished yet and wasn't going to go down without a fight. As for Thanos he was still impatient with Ronan trying to hold him up.

"Stop grand standing me boy and let me watch the Hulk in action!" roared Thanos.

"But I got important things to tell you" said Ronan.

Thanos ends up pushing Ronan out of the way but he ended up gasping as he couldn't believe what he was seeing, Star-Lord and the others on Protheus trying to pick up the Hulk who appeared to be unconscious.


	7. Subduing the Hulk

Chapter 7: Subduing the Hulk

The Hulk laid on the ground who seemed unconscious, Thanos was furious at Ronan as he turned toward him.

"You knew of this boy!" roared Thanos as he grabbed Ronan and shoved him down, "The Hulk better make an example out of that pesky Star-Lord and his friends or I'll have to do it myself!"

"Nice going" said Nebula to Ronan.

Ronan knew he had to make a fool out of Thanos by warning the others, but Thanos had ordered his elite guards to watch over even someone like Ronan.

"He cannot be trusted" said Thanos to his elite guards, "make sure he stays here."

Thanos and Nebula both left, while the elite guards began their watch of Ronan. Ronan knew he lucky not to be tossed in prison by Thanos, but he needed to embarrass Thanos still somehow. Meanwhile back on Protheus, Star-Lord and the others were cornering the Hulk who still laid on the ground. The Hulk ended up getting himself back up on his feet. He glared at Rocket, the one who fired the blasters at him.

"Hulk no like it when silly raccoon knocks down Hulk!" roared the Hulk.

"Uh, you should really not have done that" said Havok.

"I know!" cried Rocket.

The Hulk charged at Rocket, yet Wolverine ended up standing in his way, the Hulk gave Wolverine a pretty good punch sending him flying right into the air and crashing against some rocks. Rocket tried his best as he used his jetpack to escape.

"I need some help here!" cried Rocket.

Rocket continued to use his jetpack to zoom out of the way as the Hulk was gaining steam chasing him.

"Good Heavens, someone that big can run that fast?!" cried Rocket as he noticed the Hulk was catching up.

"Raccoon will get it for messing with Hulk!" roared the Hulk.

But as the Hulk tried to catch up with Rocket, Havok ended up using his powers to knock the Hulk off balance sending him tumbling down in some mud. The sonic wave made it temporary impossible for the Hulk, as he tried to get up.

"Hulk wants to know who did that to Hulk?!" roared the Hulk as he slowly got up.

Suddenly Rocket fired some of his blasters at him, tumbling the Hulk forward, the combination of both Havok and Rocket ended up taking a toll on the Hulk. Yet the Hulk was still going trying to get up every time.

"Geeze, this guy needs to take a nap!" cried Rocket.

Gamora had enough of it and tossed a knockout grenade which indeed did the job in knocking the Hulk unconscious.

"Hulk feels very sleepy" said the Hulk as he fell right down.

"Great, now we just need to carry this heavy guy back to my ship" said Star-Lord.

Suddenly the Hulk changed back into Bruce Banner which Wolverine came back ready to take Bruce.

"About time" said Wolverine.

"I am Groot" added Groot who was willing to provide protection from the Xenomorphs.

However, a certain Thanos was going to have none of it, he was already within the teleportation chamber with his daughter Nebula, as they both teleported to Protheus, Thanos and Nebula both handled some Xenomorphs, no matter what color they were alike with ease.

"Ronan was right a little bit, we can handle these creatures" said Nebula.

"But I want some entertainment, no fun when you do the job yourself" added Thanos.

"True" added Nebula.

The two headed off, meanwhile as Wolverine carried an unconscious Bruce Banner, the others were attracting the attention of the Xenomorphs in the area, especially the Blue Xenomorphs which the Hulk had destroyed their hive. They knew the Hulk was in a weaken state as his original human form.

"Oh that's just wonderful" said Rocket as he noticed the remaining Blue Xenomorphs gathering around, "They want to tear us apart!"

"I am game for this!" laughed Drax as he took out his weapons.

Drax along with Gamora went to work in subduing the Blue Xenomorphs, Havok also joined in by using his powers against them. As they were heading back to the ship, they were ambushed by Nebula whom ended up surprising Gamora.

"Ah, sister" laughed Nebula, "so glad to see you again."

"And let's not forget me" laughed Thanos as he came right down with hitting his fist to the ground.

"Great, we have to deal with these two" said Star-Lord.

"Uh, makes me wish the Hulk was awake" said Rocket.

"I'm afraid the Hulk is no longer use for our needs anymore" laughed Thanos, "and it's time for you all to stay good bye."

Thanos ends up extending his hand and fires a beam out of it knocking Groot backwards, Wolverine ends up readying his claws for a fight.

"If it's a fight you want bub, you got one" laughed Wolverine.

"I am Groot" said Groot as he got up.

"Very well then" laughed Thanos.

As for Ronan, it was too late to warn Star-Lord, yet alone embarrass Thanos himself, however, Ronan knew because the Hulk was at a weaken state the Xenomorphs would want revenge against him as they were hoaming in the area. Ronan observed the cameras as he noticed the Xenomorphs of all shapes and sizes were heading to the area where Nebula, Thanos and the others were located.


	8. Hulk Wakes Up

Chapter 8: Hulk Wakes Up

Star-Lord and the others had to soon face the wrath of Thanos and his daughter Nebula.

"You had to disrupt the Hulk from squashing those Xenomorphs on this planet that is rightfully belongs to me" said Thanos.

"Well bub, we don't like it when you take our friend from his home planet for your own amusement" said Wolverine.

"So, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get" laughed Thanos.

"Uh, what are you doing Wolvierine?" asked Rocket.

"I can take him" said Wolverine.

"Uh, run!" cried Havok as he led the others out.

For Bruce Banner he was sleeping through the entire ordeal. Groot had to carry Bruce as he was dodging Thanos' blasters.

"I am Groot!" cried Groot as he was having a hard time trying to protect Bruce.

"I agree, it is difficult to carry someone like him" added Drax.

"I am Groot" said Groot as he laid Bruce down.

"Hmm, maybe we should reawake the green monster" laughed Drax.

Drax then began to deliver a good old beat down on poor Bruce.

"Hey, what are you doing!" cried Havok as he was pushed aside by Drax.

"Doing us a favor by getting rid of Thanos and his daughter Nebula!" cried Drax.

"But I thought that was what you wanted to do?" asked Gamora.

"True" continued Drax as he ended up beating up Bruce.

"Please, no more!" cried Bruce as he didn't know who Drax was, "I don't even know who you are, why are you doing this! You're no different from that Thanos guy!"

Drax was indeed angered by that comparison and ended up punching poor Bruce which he then emerged back as the Hulk again.

"Hulk no like it when someone disrupts Hulk's sleep!" roared the Hulk.

"Yea, nice going, now the Hulk is going to go after us again" said Havok.

"Oh, this works with my plan" laughed Drax.

Drax ends up hopping away as the Hulk chases after him.

"Hulk smash bald man who hit Hulk!" roared the Hulk.

Drax continued on his trek eventually coming toward where Thanos was fighting Wolverine, where Wolverine was losing pretty badly in spite of his healing factor.

"Great who did you bring?" asked Wolverine to Drax.

"A green friend" laughed Drax.

Both Drax and Wolverine dodged Hulk trying to deliver a slam of his two fists onto the ground.

"Hulk want to face bald man!" roared the Hulk.

"You woke up the Hulk?" asked Wolverine.

"Had to" laughed Drax, "part of the plan."

"You there Hulk" said Thanos, "I ask for you to crush Star-Lord and his friends, and then you can continue crushing those pesky Xenomorphs that you are so good at doing."

Hulk just simply stood there wondering who Thanos was to order him around.

"Why is Emperor Man asking Hulk to do his work?" asked the Hulk.

"That's a new one" said Wolverine whispered to Drax.

Hulk charged at Thanos, yet Nebula ended up stepped in to defend him, she took out her blades and ended up slicing the Hulk which sent him flying in the air.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you are a fool for trying to oppose my father" said Nebula.

Hulk got up and ended up to charge at the two.

"Hulk no likes being used as a play thing!" roared the Hulk.

Hulk ended up delivering a punch to Nebula and another one to poor Thanos. Thanos was knocked against some trees while Nebula was grabbed by one of her legs and began to swirl around as the Hulk swung her around in the air.

"Wow, that's interesting" said Gamora.

Hulk then tosses poor Nebula right over toward a nest of Red Xenomorphs.

"Well this is just lovely" said Nebula in a sarcastic tone as she was prepared to fight the Red Xenomorphs.

Thanos ended up blasting the Hulk again with his blaster sending him crashing onto the ground.

"I've had enough of this!" roared Thanos, "Time to end this, your usefulness is up anyway."

Yet before Thanos could do anything, Nebula had accidently tossed one of the Red Xenomorphs toward Thanos where the Red Xenomorph ended up being on top of him drooling with saliva all over him. Yet Thanos was able to literally knock down the Red Xenomorph.

"See, you don't need the Hulk to do your dirty work" said Wolverine, "come on Hulk let's go."

"Well, since Hulk was really used, okay" said the Hulk as he followed Wolverine and the others back to Star-Lord's ship.

Star-Lord ended up starting the engines on his ship as everyone got onboard and headed off, as for Ronan he decided to help out Nebula and Thanos after all as they found themselves surrounded by Xenomorphs of all colors.

"Uh, the Hulk was good for something after all!" cried Thanos.

Suddenly Ronan ended up teleporting there and ended up using his hammer to smite the Xenomorphs.

"See, we can use our forces to destroy them" said Ronan.

"I see you have a point now" said Thanos.

As the trio ended up making quick work of the other Xenomorphs, for the Hulk he was pleased to be content for the time being while flying back to Earth.


End file.
